


your feather on my shoulder

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 Season, 2018 Winter Olympics, Emotional, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Mild Smut, Obsession, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Perfection is scary because of its unreachability. But he has managed to make it his somehow…Javier is watching Yuzuru perform his “Notte Stellata” exhibition number during Olympic Gala as the night is still young and full of promises.





	your feather on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was born out of my little obsession with Yuzuru’s mesmerizingly beautiful famous exhibition program.  
> Watch it, savour it, praise it.
> 
> RPF disclaimer applies to this work of fiction in full and it is not meant to offend anyone.

**

Javier keeps telling himself he is not sentimental… Maybe, he tends to become a bit _too emotional_ at times, but sentimental — no. That’s why a tear sliding down his cheek is of a total surprise and he is thankful that it is dark where he is standing, all spotlights being on an ethereal silhouette at the center of the skating-rink. His short nails dig into his palms to leave crescents in their wake as the figure keeps on soaring higher in front of his very eyes: a dreamlike vision created by Yuzuru’s magical skating abilities and otherworldly grace. Javier’s gaze follows the Japanese skater unwaveringly, each of his movements casting a spell, his sublime bodylines making a thin sheen of sweat appear beneath the grey fabric of his cotton hoodie. Suddenly, it becomes uncomfortably hot and for a moment he feels blinded by the shining of crystalline pureness — _the swan_ reveals itself to the world, an illusion born effortlessly out of Yuzuru’s delicate form. It is a sight to behold and Javier can feel enthralled audience hold its breath and he is by no means an exception. He is a mere mortal, after all.

_Perfection is scary because of its unreachability._

_But he has managed to make it his somehow._

Javier is thinking that he could never keep this rare bird trapped at his side forever. Someday he would have to set Yuzuru free — a natural and healthy assumption that makes him sick from bleeding on the inside.

_Obsession is scary because of its inevitability._

_And he could have never conquered it, not when it came to Yuzuru._

The captor watches his prey spread its wings; a serene gaze turned above — to an unseen sky, each move laced with a poignant feeling of impending doom.

Javier’s eyes drink in the view of long tapered fingers and refined shoulder blades hidden by a transparent material, all in a constant flowing motion to make his heart thud against his congested ribcage. He knows all too well how these very fingertips feel on his naked skin, their touch both tearing and healing at once. He has experienced them clenching his heart in the cruelest of ways and he could never hope for more.

_Desire is scary because of its rampancy._

_And he could have never tamed it, not when his swan was fluttering in his violent embrace._

Applause flood the whole arena, signifying the end of the performance and its uproar is deafening as Yuzuru is engulfed by light. Javier can see Yuzuru bask in it, his skin shimmering with the thinnest layer of sweat. Javier wants to taste it, wants to taste _him_ , his knees going weak from an intoxicating anticipation.

The magic is broken but not for Javier, never for him. His eyes are glued to a tiny concealed zipper which is a promise of so much more, hiding away treasures which beg to be worshipped: niveous perfect skin and godlike flexures to savour for hours on end.

Javier reminds himself that patience is a virtue as he is skating behind Yuzuru’s elusive form. He can see two hands turned backwards — in a silent plea for him to take and so he interlaces their fingers in a gesture of mute affection. The mere touch electrifies the space between them and Javier’s hand reaches to rest at the small of Yuzuru’s slender back. No matter how fleeting this caress is, it serves as a premise of the things to come and it is making Javier smolder, his fingertips tingling.

_Expectancy can be scary because of its helpless longitude._

_But he has no doubt it will end soon in the purest of bliss._

Javier looks back to see Yuzuru laughing brightly as he is lifted by Ondrej Hotarek to tower above everyone else once again. It’s a childlike whim, an innocent fancy of Yuzuru’s exuberant nature, a manifestation of his sincere desire to just let go all of his serious agenda and enjoy the moment of his triumph to the fullest extent. Javier sees Yuzuru’s frail arms wrap themselves around the muscular pair skater’s shoulders as he presses himself to his lithe frame, beaming from excitement. Javier is smiling too, though, his lower lip is bitten hard enough to introduce a taste of copper into his mouth. Javier reminds himself that Yuzuru is a very mannerly and polite young lad. It doesn’t help with the venomous feeling which is spilling itself in his veins, making him suffocate from his impotent indignation.

_Jealousy can be scary because of its blinding intensity._

_And he will never be able to free himself from its tentacles._

The Olympic Gala has come to a close and so has Javier’s sufferance. He hates camera flashes and a blur of countless faces, their mouths opening constantly: tedious questions flying right and left, their numerous hands trying to snatch Yuzuru away from him, creating a wall of voices and glances which separates them from each other and which Javier has to overcome at any cost.

_Can’t they see that he is mine and mine alone..?_

Irritation creeps beneath his skin as he is waiting in one of the corridors adjoining rapidly emptying locker rooms, the swarm of scurrying people dissipating as the two-times Olympic champion’s interviews are about to end finally. Javier can feel some questioning stares pointed at him, but only discreetly, and he does his best to use his charming smile as a weapon against irrelevant curiosity. All that matters now is that each passing minute brings him closer to the only _thing_ he really desires — his little beautiful bird at his absolute disposal, its pristine white wings folded behind its back, till he deems otherwise.

_Hunger can be scary because of the power of its rapacity._

_And he knows he will never be able to satiate his completely._

At last, he sees him approaching: slender legs looking impossibly long because of the skates, alluring lily-white upper half of his costume clinging to his perfect body, each of the dainty planes and curves accentuated in just the right way. The pace of Yuzuru’s steps is languid and devoid of haste and it practically crazes Javier — his grip on Yuzuru’s wrist too forceful to be comfortable, as he is dragging him towards one of the back rooms, which he had noticed in advance. He feels like a predator who has caught his most precious prey and he lets feral gleam flood his dark irises. Javier appetite thrives as he sees Yuzuru shiver slightly because of it.

Javier presses Yuzuru hard against the wall, his helpless moans muffled by Javier’s greedy lips.

_The royal swan encaged by a common fowler._

Yet, his passion has never been neither _common_ nor _simple_ in any of its manifestations.

Javier’s demanding hands are sliding over Yuzuru’s smooth back, pulling down a tiny zipper to reveal a pale delicacy of his godlike skin. Javier traces the path of his fingers with his tongue: each protruding vertebra guiding him further down and soon he finds himself kneeling behind Yuzuru. His feathered costume is pulled down, just past his upper thighs, to expose his naked flesh to Javier’s devouring gaze. He sees _his_ exquisite _swan_ shudder as he is waiting to be engulfed by his possessor’s flamy touches.

Javier spreads his perfect cheeks apart and dips his tongue in, to have a long-desired taste and eliciting a torturous groan which doesn’t sound _avian_ at all. Instead, it is filled with aching want and it seriously threatens to overthrow remnants of Javier’s reason and self-control. Yuzuru’s unique flavor sends a wave of pleasurable heat to pool at his throbbing groin.

Javier is ravenous and Yuzuru’s body is trembling under the surge of his carnality. He wants to feel his bijou _bird_ flutter around his covetous tongue, its desperate cries ringing in his ears, making him dizzy.

Each of his skillful strokes is bringing Yuzuru closer and Javier thinks he can already hear a quiet ruffle of wings unfolding themselves behind his _unearthly_ lover’s back as he is making him go higher and higher.

Javier swears that nothing has tasted sweeter to him than Yuzuru’s convulsing ecstasy, as it was overwhelming his whole essence, its sugary poison running in his veins in lieu of his blood.    

_Love can be scary because of its devastating power._

_But he could have never loved his swan in any other way._

_**_

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
